


Day 5: Gunpoint

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Gunpoint translates to knife point for the 11th century. Dagur is willing to kill Hiccup if he can't have him.





	Day 5: Gunpoint

“Dagur,  _ wait _ ,” Hiccup insisted, heart pounding like it was going to burst out of his chest. The man held him against him, knife so close against his throat that he could feel the sharp edge of it.

“Nuh-uh, Hiccup. You’re coming with me.” Dagur’s voice was fierce, desperate. He’d waited so long to get Hiccup, to take him, that now he was willing to do anything. They were on Dragon’s Edge. He’d walked right into the clubhouse like he owned the place and had grabbed Hiccup. His next words addressed the Dragon Riders. “Anyone move for him and he dies.” The blade pricked his skin, and Hiccup hissed, a droplet of blood running over the metal. He was frightened. Would Dagur really kill him?

Toothless stepped forward, growling, showing his teeth, and Dagur took a step back, pulling Hiccup with him.

“That means you too, Mr. Night Fury.” The blade dug into his skin a little more, and Hiccup gave a cry. It hurt, but it wasn’t dangerous. Not yet. “I mean it!”

“Dagur, let go of him,” Astrid said. The rest of the Dragon Riders stood at various positions around the table. She was the farthest away. Snotlout was the closest, not counting Toothless. But, none of them could do anything. Not while Dagur had a blade to Hiccup’s throat and had threatened to kill him. Hiccup didn’t know if he really would, but maybe he would. Maybe he was crazy enough that he’d kill Hiccup after not being able to have him for so long.

“Not happening!” Dagur clutched Hiccup tighter to himself. “I’ve wanted him for three years and now I’m finally getting him!”

“How did you get past our defenses?” Fishlegs demanded. The longer they kept Dagur talking, the more of a chance they had at getting Hiccup.

“Oh, some new friends I made,” Dagur said. Hiccup didn’t like how close his voice was, how he could feel his body pressing against his own. It took everything in him to not just start crying out of pure fear. He knew what Dagur wanted with him, why he had come all the way up here on his own to get him. He was wild enough to do it, had nothing holding him back. “They have these lovely arrows that knock dragons unconscious.”

“Who are they?” That was Snotlout.

“None of your concern!” Dagur growled. “Now, Hiccup and I will be going now, and if I see anyone following, I slit his throat.”

The flash of a knife. It wasn’t Dagur’s, but Astrid’s. It flipped through the air, then landed just over Hiccup’s shoulder into Dagur’s own. Dagur gave a yell of pain, releasing Hiccup, who stumbled away from him and towards the safety of Toothless and the Riders. He grabbed onto Toothless, righted himself, put a hand to his throat to stop the bleeding. Dagur was staring at the knife in his shoulder, face having gone white. He stumbled, nearly fell, and then was running out of the clubhouse.

“We have to go after him!” Snotlout cried.

“No, leave him.” Hiccup suddenly felt very weak. His knees shook, and he went down to the floor. “Let him go.”

The Riders surrounded him. Astrid touched his shoulder. “Hiccup are you okay?”

Hiccup looked at the blood on his fingers. It wasn’t a lot, but he was just dazed from fear, from how close he’d been to being captured by Dagur or killed by him. He would have preferred death over what Dagur had planned for him. He wondered if his friends knew that.

“I’m fine,” he told all of them. He looked out into the night that Dagur had run off into, his throat stinging, heart still pounding. He could almost still feel his arm wrapped around him. He knew he wouldn’t sleep that night. “I’m fine.” 


End file.
